pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Protagonist
Our historians here have made great success in uncovering facts about adventures of years gone by, from one side of the universe to the other. Seemingly all the time, new heroes come to light, and affect events in ways that were previously unknown by history. However, one of the challenges inherent in writing such a history is that not all of our records are complete. We historians go through every scrap of evidence we find, and piece together our findings in the most accurate way possible. Therefore, many of the heroes of the past are lost in the annuls of time. Oftentimes we will uncover stories told about an adventure, but its hero is never named. In these times, we never find out anything about that person, other than the tasks he or she completed during his or her quest. This page will compile information about all known unknown heroes. Not-So-Unknowns There are also characters whose identities remain unknown, but who have been sufficiently characterized by their adventures to warrant their own article. The best-known example of this is the Unknown Prisoner of the Space-Balls (Who has since been identified as Liit). These characters won't be included here. Also, many characters may begin as Unknown Protagonists and have information here, but then graduate to having their own full article if more information becomes known about their identity. Characters who have already graduated include: *Adam *Unknown Prisoner"Space-Balls" - Now known as Liit"Tutorial Bot's Past" *Unknown (Echidna Victim)"The Evil Echidnas of Elfland" - Confirmed to be Hat Kid"The Invisible Menace" =Known Unknowns= Unknown (Demo Game Series) It is presumed that all installments of the Demo Game Series, chapters 1 through 4 share the same protagonist. Nothing is known about this character. In all of his appearances, he just seems to start out trapped in some elaborate alien machinery, then tries to escape, and is often successful. (Demo Game Series) In his first adventure, he started out on the top level of a multiplatform room, filled with traps. He escaped this, and found several other rooms. (Demo Game Series Game: Demo Game) His second adventure found him trapped in a room with a laser. The laser would destroy him if he approached. He was forced to trick a fly into zapping itself to let him pass. (Demo Game Series Game: Demo Game 2) His third adventure found him in a very similar position, but with spikes on the ground and buttons and levers to press. It is unknown how he escaped from this predicament. (Demo Game Series Game: Demo Game3) The most recent adventure began with him trapped in a room, which turned out to be on an alien starship. He then escaped the alien craft by stealing a shuttle and flying over to another alien ship. He also encountered The Fat Guy on his quest. (Demo Game Series Game: Demo Game 4) POSSIBLE IDENTITIES: None. APPEARANCES: "Demo Game", "Demo Game 2", "Demo Game 3", "Demo Game 4". RACE: Human CHARACTERISTICS: Unknown; He was drawn as a stick figure. CREATED BY: DGAME Unknown (Prisoner of The Cell) 225px|thumb|left|The only known image of this Unknown Protagonist. This poor man, whoever he was, was imprisoned for reasons unknown. Finding himself in a cell underground, he resolved to escape. Using the tools present in his cell, he managed to rescue a sentient Pizza Slice who was imprisoned with him. Together, the two found a way to break out of their cell. Exploring the dungeon, they met some other prisoners whose help would be crucial in escaping. Together with all this help, the Unknown guy found a way to break out of the dungeon. Where he went from there has yet to be revealed. Possible Identities: None Known Race: Human Appearances: "The Cell" Characteristics: Unknown; He was drawn only as a stick figure. Unknown (Stuck in a Cave) This guy found himself in a cave. How he got there is unknown, but he must escape. In the cave with him, he finds a Spider, a Fly, and a Wise Rock. The Spider and the Fly try to kill him, and the Rock will help but it will also bit his fingers off if he tries to throw it. He's still talking to the Rock (Which was soon revealed to be a Spiked-Ball, not a rock) and trying to figure out a way of escape. Possible Identities: None Known Appearances: "The Cave" Characteristics: Not too clear, but this guy seems to have no discernable special characteristics. He's drawn without hair, so he may be bald. Unknown (Cygon 'SCV') This person found himself exploring a desertish world filled with Cygons. When he approached one area, a guard instructed him to take a strange machine. When he took it, it attached itself to his head; It then began exerting minimal control over him. He found that he could resist the machine's instructions, though when he did it caused him great pain. When he allowed himself to follow the machine's instructions, he found himself going into a mine and gathering minerals, then bringing them back up to the surface and into a lone building. He began to try to find a way to escape; slowly experimenting, trying to find a way to break free of the machine's hold over him. Possible Identities: None known Race: Either Human or Cygon Appearances: 'Cygons' Characteristics: Unknown. This character was never drawn; His adventure was told through first-person perspective. Unknown (Chrome Training: The New Recruit) A new member-in-training of the secret team run by Xaq and Zoovac, this unnamed guy was recruited by Xaq and put through a series of challenges. One of which lead him to meet the Figs. He passed his training successfully and presumably has fully joined the team. ("Chrome Training: The New Recruit") POSSIBLE IDENTITIES: None. APPEARANCES: "Chrome Training: The New Recruit" RACE: Human CHARACTERISTICS: Unknown; He was drawn as a stick figure. CREATED BY: DGAME Reference List Category:Characters